Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an assembly for dispensing a fluid. The dispensing assembly can be used in, for example, the fields of (i) cosmetics for the application of a deodorant and (ii) pharmaceuticals for the application of insect repellents, and in the fields of adhesives, paints or wax polishes. Thus, the dispensing assembly of the present invention can be used for the application of a body deodorant.